


Torn

by RoseGoldAvana



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angry Sex, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Second Chances, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGoldAvana/pseuds/RoseGoldAvana
Summary: An idea floating in my head for awhile, in this alternate universe, Hades gives up on Persephone. Persephone heart broken, returns to the mortal realm. This story takes places nearly two decades later.This may be a one off, may become a series.*Story inspired by song Torn - Natalie Imbuglria cover by Jennel Garcia
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Starting over

In this alternate Universe, Hades surrenders Persephone for the sake of the mortal realm. It was a decision she vehemently rejected and begged him to reconsider. He stood firm in his choice, saying it was for the best for everyone. Demeter triumphed, and with Persephone heart broken, she went back to stay with her mother.

Persephone moved to Olympus after living an additional 10 years in the mortal realm. With her powers peaked and realized, she had the ability to manage spring remotely. After a major fight between her and her mother, she realized that her mother could no longer threaten her, since now she had the power to move along harvest if she had dared to throw another tantrum. Demeter had accepted defeat, but asked if she would at least visit occasionally, which was more than acceptable terms for Persephone.

Over the years, Persephone grew a resentment towards Hades and refused to speak with him after her move to Olympus. She knew he would never speak to her in the mortal realm, because her mother forbid him to enter their property. But now she lived in Olympus in a home she worked hard to get, he started sending invitations to her, asking if it were possible to ‘catch up’.

Catch up. As if he didn’t utterly break her heart. Naturally, she did everything in her power to ignore him.

After living the Olympus for awhile, she found time to try and discover new things. She loved to sing, but never did anything with it. She decided to take lessons privately and do some open mic sessions at her favorite spots.

After some time, she gained a lot of attention with her skills and she started performing regularly. It became an outlet for her, something to channel her angst and anger towards certain people who she trusted and should have had her back.

She ended up getting her own show started at the majestic theater in Olympus, which was known for very elegant affairs, seating only a couple hundred people.

This is where the story really begins for Hades and Persephone.


	2. The Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros helps Persephone get ready for her debut, but a new development has occurred, making the love god nervous.

“Deep breath in!” Persephone breathes in “And out!” Persephone breathes out. “Don’t worry baby girl, you’ve been killing every show you’ve done, what’s one more?”

Eros rubbing her shoulders while she is sat in front of her vanity mirror. “You are going to KILL it! And best of all, they gave you complimentary champagne?!?” He walked over to the bucket of ice that had two bottles of champagne and held one up to inspect it. “Oh wow, now THIS is the fancy stuff! We will definitely celebrate this as soon as you finish!” Eros put it down and walked back over to her.

She was staring at herself in the reflection, in her white silk robe and curlers still in her hair, her makeup was done a very classy look, with a simple eye look and red lipstick. She had a very vacant look on her face that looked hard to read.

“Hey, cinnamon roll, you’re going to be FINE.” Eros hugged her from behind, looking at her in the mirror. She couldn’t help but giggle at the awkward stare he was giving her. “There she is!” She smiled wider. “Thanks Eros, it’s just this is the biggest venue so far. I haven’t had this much attention on me since…”

Eros hugged her tighter “Oh, I didn’t realize it was bothering you this much. If it’s too much for you, you don’t have to do this…”

Eros had been somewhat of her part-time manager, making sure she was doing everything right and nothing that would subject her to anything unnecessary. He really has become a major factor in making any of this happen. From booking her first gig, to marketing her, she really didn’t have to lift a finger. She was extremely grateful.

“No, I absolutely want to do this. It’s been so long since I was at the forefront of everyone’s mind, but now it’s for something I can control. It’s what I have always wanted.”

Eros let go of her and walked over to the closet on the other side of the room. “And you are extremely talented! As much as I love you, and you know I do, I wouldn’t have done all this if I didn’t believe in you. You have always had something special in you, now people can see that.” He pulled out her dress for the evening and held it up. “What do you think of the quick wardrobe change?”

Persephone stood up and walked over to inspect it closer. It was a long champagne colored dress that had small straps and was fitted on the torso and flowed straight down like liquid gold. It had a deep V and it was virtually backless, except for the three small strings of gold chains swooping across. “This is extremely formal…”

“It’s a formal event! The black dress was pretty, but the lights here are golden hued, and with gold on, you will be a vision! Trust me”

She laughed “I always do. You’re the best!”

Eros handed her the dress and kissed her temple “Ok, now get dressed! 45 minutes to curtain!”

Eros had left in order to mingle a little bit with the guests before the show started, spotting several types of gods in the waiting halls.

“Eros!” He looked over and saw Zeus and Hera taped off in their own section. “Eros, over here!”

Eros walked through the crowd and passed into their section “Welcome Zeus! Hera! So glad you guys could make it!” Zeus swung his arm over Hera’s shoulders and pulled her to him “We wouldn’t miss this for the world! It’s not every day a fertility goddess decides to become a superstar!” Hera rolled her eyes “I wouldn’t say superstar Zeus, she’s not signing autographs or going on TV! She’s just an artist!” Eros nodded “Yeah, I think the word ‘Superstar’ is not a word she’d like to use anyway.” He sat down on a chair next to their loveseat. “Did you guys get good seats?”

Zeus scoffed “Pfff even if we DIDN’T, we would!” flailing his arms around, _‘Maybe it's time to cut him off’_ , thought Eros. “Speaking of which, do you know if it’s a full house or not?” Hera asked, seemingly getting annoyed with Zeus. “I was just on my way to the ticket booth to see if they were all filled up. The show will start soon, so I’d best not be too long.” Eros started heading towards the entrance. “Enjoy the show! I’ll see if she wants an after party later!” Zeus yelled after him “COOL! CANT WAIT!” “Zeus, volume! It’s a theater, not a rave!” Hera scolded.

Eros walked by the bartender “Zeus is cut off, if he insists, fill it with sparkling water. He won’t know the difference at this point.” Bartender nodded in agreement.

When Eros was just about to reach the entrance, he noticed someone pulling up to the valet outside through the glass walls. When the valet went around to open the door, Eros felt a major surge in his powers.

He gripped his chest almost as if in pain, _‘What in the world was THAT?’_ He looked up, and saw Hades exit the vehicle.

Suddenly, Eros forgot everything he was supposed to be doing, and his powers and responsibilities as the love god suddenly spurred into action. He knew that when he felt a major surge in the realm of love, something big was about to happen.

He quickly ran over to the ticket booth operator, “What seat does Hades have!? Hurry!!” The employee jumped at Eros’s sudden appearance, and with adrenaline rushing through him, he shakingly said “H-He is i-in the Mezzanine level, seat A-1!”

Eros quickly looked back and saw that Hades was entering the building. Eros decided not to mingle with him and quickly head back to the dressing room. This was bad, Hades hasn’t gone to really any public events since the agreement, this could spark a rumor going around that they were reconnecting, and Eros knew that Persephone wanted absolutely NOTHING to do with him. “Oh my gods, I don’t know if I should be extremely excited at this development, or extremely worried… both. Both is the answer!” He rambled to himself as he was pacing through the crowd that were all starting to head to their seats.

He heads back to the dressing room, wondering if he should tell her. Would she be upset? Wait, don’t make her upset before the show, are you mad? But if he doesn’t tell her, then she’ll be surprised and if she sees him during the performance, she may mess up or stop completely. We don’t really know, but as the love god, he knew something was DEFINITELY still there between them, and it could lead to many different scenarios.

As he was internally debating with himself, he entered the dressing room to see Persephone in her gown, touching up her hair. She smiles at my return “ok, I’m ready!”

 _‘I don’t have the heart to tell her he’s here. I know she’ll get upset. So I guess this will be a secret for now.’_ Eros thought. “You look fabulous!” he held her hands in his. “Listen, no matter what happens tonight, you are an incredible goddess and nobody can take that from you!”

“Eros, you okay?” he realized he may have spoke a bit aggressively there. “Yes! I just wanted you to know. Lets go!” He walks her out to back stage, and she waits behind her microphone behind the red curtain.

As the band below in the pit were warming up and people were chatting amongst themselves, Eros signaled the stage manager that they were ready to go.

The lights started to dim, and everyone hushed.

Eros walked out from behind the curtain and the spotlight was directed onto him.

“Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the show!"

While everyone were clapping, Eros looked up to the middle level at a specific location and there he saw the shadow of the God of the Underworld, or at least what could be him. _'Good thing the lights are blinding, she wont be able to tell.'_

"We are excited to have you all here tonight, for this debut. For those who have been with us on this journey, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts. For those who are now about to experience this amazing talent, we hope you enjoy! It is with great privilege that I introduce for the first time at the Olympic Majestic Theater, my best friend and The Goddess of Spring herself, Persephone!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, excited for the show to start. Eros went back behind the stage and gave her a quick hug and whispered “Break a leg!” and hurried off to the side.

Persephone took another deep breathe and gave the nonverbal cue, and the curtain started to rise.


	3. Mingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone has a successful debut, and starts to celebrate with her friends.  
> Little does she know, the night would be a long one.

“Wow that was absolutely incredible!” “You have a gift!” “Your voice went right through our hearts!”

Persephone had finished her show without fail, and a few moments of rest, came out to mingle with a few people. However, she was getting bombarded in every direction she couldn’t keep up.

“Alright, everyone back up, she’s not going to sign autographs or take pictures!” Eros came in to save the day, like he always does and grabbed Persephone to push her through the awaiting crowd.

“Thanks! I wasn’t expecting people to just swarm all around me like that!” Persephone laughed. Eros made a sound of annoyance. “This is supposed to be a dignified event, not a rock concert, people need to get a hold of themselves.” They went towards a blocked off room that said VIP only. “After you!” Eros held out his hand to gesture her to move ahead of him, while holding the door open with the other. “Thank you again.” She carefully stepped in and saw just a few people standing in the room, all moved their heads towards the entrance. They all started clapping.

“Well done! That was so good Persephone!” said the yellow goddess who resembled her mother so well. “Thanks Hebe, your support has always been appreciated!” Hebe had grown up and stopped aging around 25. She was very much an entrepreneur these days, and became a very important person in Persephone’s life when she moved to Olympus. Hebe was the one who helped her find her perfect home. They grew to be close friends.

“I loved your song with the piano! It was so heart wrenching, I just wanted to hug you!” She went over to hug her tightly. “Thanks, that was one of the first songs I’ve ever written. I admit, it may have been a little casual for a formal setting, but it was important to me since it was so much apart of my journey.” Persephone hugged her and pulled back to look for a drink. “Where is Eros?” Hebe asked. “Oh you know what, he probably went to get the champagne that was in my dressing room. Supposedly it was the ‘fancy stuff’ and I could really use a drink right now!” Persephone and Hebe both laughed.

“Who all else is here?” Persephone looked around to see if there were any familiar faces. “Well my parents WERE here, but my father started to lose his mind at the bartender because he was cut off, caused a scene that mother thought it was best if they just went home.”

“Oh really? So they didn’t get to see the show?” “No they did, they left around intermission though I think. Sorry, I wish they could keep it together for one event, especially as important as this one for you.” Persephone smiled. “No it’s fine, I’m glad they tried at all. I’m sure your mother tries her best at some sort of normalcy.”

“Yeah, well that’s a never ending story. Also, I think Athena is here somewhere, I know Psyche and Aphrodite were here.” As they were looking around, a person hugged Persephone from behind, slightly scaring her “Woah!”

“Congrats on your first gig Persephone!” A familiar friendly voice turned her around with a wide smiled on his face. “Hermes!” Persephone giggled and hugged him around his shoulders. “It’s so good to see you!” Hermes hugged her around her waist and lifted her slightly. “I wouldn’t miss this for anything, are you kidding?” He set her down and relaxed his hold on her, still holding her waist. “I got amazing seats, and you were awesome!”

Persephone smiled at him still “I’m so happy you came! I haven’t seen you in ages!” He let go of her and looked over at Hebe “You can thank Hebe for that!” Hebe smirked at him. “Yeah, well you owe me after getting you a night off! It wasn’t easy, considering my father likes sending secret messages on nights like this.”

“Yeah, Zeus has been running me overtime for months now. Not to mention, I renewed my contract to the Underwor-“ Hermes stopped himself, realizing what mentioning the Underworld would do to his friend, but it was too late. Persephone started to have a slightly sad look on her face. “Uh sorry…” He said awkwardly, running a hand over the back of his head.

“No don’t be sorry, it’s ok. I should be able to talk about it at this point, right? Besides, why is Zeus running you overtime?” Persephone was a master at deflecting. She wasn’t proud of it, but she really didn’t want to dive into any old feelings. Singing was her therapy. That was enough.

“Right! Yes, so Zeus had been going through some kind of phase, but as a messenger, I’m under oath to keep it confidential. So sorry, that’s all I can say!” Hermes held his hands up as if her were cornered.

Hebe rolled her eyes. “It’s not a secret that he’s been sending messages to mortal woman.”

“Well even so!” Hermes laughed, causing the women to laugh too.

“Geez, where is Eros? Maybe I should go look for him…” Persephone realizing that Eros hadn’t been back for awhile.

“He’ll be fine, lets see if there are any other people here you know.” Hebe took her hand and walked her around the room with Hermes following behind. “Ok, but if I don’t see Eros within the next few minutes, I’m going to look for him!”

“Deal!” Hebe and Hermes said together.

Eros went back to the dressing room, ready to get the champagne and bring it back up. When he started to walk back out with both bottles in hand, he noticed someone waiting outside the door. Suspicious, he looked through the peep hole in the door to see who it was.

Hades was standing next to the door, with a bouquet in hand, patiently waiting outside the door.

_‘Shit shit shit, it’s Hades. Ok, what to do, what to do…’_ He paced slightly around the room. _‘What does he think he is doing? Is he insane?’_ He stopped, took a deep breath, and decided. _‘Ok, you know what, as much as I want to protect Persephone from him right now, it’s only prolonging the inevitable.’_ He put one bottle back in the ice bucket, and held the other bottle close, and disappeared into a different room. _‘If he really wants to do this to himself, that’s his choice.’_ He walked over to the bouncer of the VIP room and handed him the champagne. “Make sure this gets to Persephone, tell her the other one is in her dressing room. I’ve got something to do.” The bouncer nodded and walked in the room. Eros sighed, but he knew this needed to happen.

_‘Besides, I think it’s time for him to know exactly how she feels.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be the scene that plays over and over in my head. Get ready!


	4. Double Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hebe and Hermes discover some new things about their friend, while Eros awaits for the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so it looks like this is going to be a pretty decent sized story, because I wrote a lot more than I expected, and now I'M invested. I really want this story to flow as organically as possible, and also set up to continue the plot. But please enjoy, as this chapter will reveal something to look forward to in later chapters. You'll see what I mean. ;)

*POP*

“WOO!” Hermes opened the champagne bottle and everyone around him cheered, as the bottle sprayed everywhere.

“Hermes!” Hebe and Persephone laughed, as they attempted to dodge the falling streams.

“Sorry! I didn’t think it would spray that far, looks like someone shook this up pretty good. That’s pretty wasteful of them. We’ll run out pretty quick here.” Hermes started pouring it into glasses next to them. “Well I have another bottle, so when we run out, I can just go get it.” Persephone said as she reached for a glass that was filled, while he was still pouring the others, and started to down it. “Wow, this stuff IS fancy!” Persephone said, inspecting the drink in the glass. Hebe looked at the bottle, “Well no kidding, these go for a couple hundred bucks a pop!” Hermes shrugged as he finished pouring the third glass. “Well hey, at least it was free!” He put the bottle down and grabbed his glass, then held it in the air. “To Persephone, a successful show with, I’m sure, many more to come!” The three then cheers and sipped from their glass.

Hebe then waved behind Persephone. “Ares! Over here!”

Persephone choked on her drink “What?” Sure enough, she looked over her shoulder, and there were Ares and Aphrodite hanging at another table over, and Ares waved back at Hebe.

Persephone looked back at Hebe “Wait! Hebe!”

Hebe smirked “What? He’s my brother, it’s fine! What are you so worked up about?”

“Persephone, great show!” Ares and Aphrodite walked over together. “Yes, not bad sweetie!” Aphrodite also complimented. Persephone nervously laughed, “Thank you. I appreciate you both for coming!” “Well of course, not only were you the star, but Eros also helping to set it up, it was almost mandatory for us to come!” Aphrodite replied. “True, also, it’s been awhile since we just went out on a date. It was a win-win for everyone!” Ares said enthusiastically. Aphrodite rolled her eyes, then looked at Persephone. “Speaking of dates…”

“AH HA, ANYWAYS how are the kids?” Persephone quickly changed the subject.

“Well they’re either at a friend’s house or with the sitter. But they are doing well.” Aphrodite winked at Persephone, knowing exactly what she was doing, but decided not to tease her. “Well Ares, we probably should leave anyways, we have other events to go to.” Hermes gasped “Dang, more events? Geez, you guys really go all out on dates, don’t you?” Ares laughed “Ask Persephone, she would know.”

Hebe and Hermes shocked, stared at Persephone.

Persephone rolled her eyes but couldn’t help smiling and sipped on her drink some more.

“Well as the lady said, we should head out. Later!” Ares saluted with his fingers and put his arm around Aphrodite with her waving, and both walked out the door.

As Persephone waved goodbye to them, she turned back to see Hebe, obviously not letting it go, and Persephone focused a little more on her drink. “Okay SPILL, what was that about?!” Hebe demanded.

Persephone groaned. “Ok, but you can’t be grossed out.” “Oh, I have GOT to hear this!” Hermes leaned on the table, ready for the TEA. Hebe closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Ok, I promise I won’t visibly look grossed out.” Laughing, Persephone nodded “Ok, that’s fair. So I won’t go into details, but a few years back, I may have gone through a polyamorous phase.”

“With my BROTHER? PERSEPHONE!” Hebe groaned. “Hey, I had just moved to Olympus, and I wanted to explore my options!” Persephone defended. “Hebe, it’s really not that uncommon, Gods get into open relationships all the time. It’s not that weird.” Hermes jumped in.

“But with my brother? Does Eros even know?” Hebe asked, concerned. “Eros knew before I knew” Persephone laughed and so did Hermes. Hermes then looked at Persephone hard “What I’M curious to know is that whole flirting between you and Aphrodite. I think that is the real question here…”

“Okay! Changing the subject now.” Persephone gestured her hand as if to signal to move it along. Hebe and Hermes laughed it off. “Fine. But we WILL discuss this one day.” Hebe declared.

“Mhmm, sure.” Persephone said sarcastically.

“By the way, thank you both for coming again. It really means the world to me.”

Hebe grabbed Persephone’s hands. “It’s our pleasure, we love you and we will support you in whatever ways we can.” Hebe said, and Hermes winked in approval.

“Speaking of support, I said I was going to look for Eros, and I think I should do that now.” Persephone downed her drink and set her glass on the table, turning to leave.

“Yeah, no worries, hey, bring that other bottle back up! Looks like we’re already about to finish it!” Hermes shook his empty glass at Persephone. “Hermes, that’s so rude!” Hebe scolded. “Just if and when you think about it love!” Hebe said. “It’s ok! I’ll head that way now, Eros may even be there getting some stuff packed.” And with that, Persephone left the room.

***

Eros sat outside, waiting for his valet to come. “Sir, you sure you want your car parked here?” Asked the attendant. “Yeah, you don’t need to get it right this second, just make sure it’s here within the next hour.” Eros said.

“Yes sir.” The attendant took the keys and walked off towards the valet parking garage.

“Hey you” Eros heard a female voice behind him. Eros turned around and had a relaxed smile at the sight of her. “Psyche, hi.” She walked up to him and held him around his waist to give him a small kiss. “You okay? You look sad.” Eros sighed. “Well, lets just say today is going to be an exhausting day at work.”

“How so?” Psyche tilted her head in concern, rubbing his sides in comfort.

“Well… you know the drama between Hades and Persephone?” Psyche nodded and replied “Yes…” Eros looked at the building through the glass, where Persephone would walk down eventually. “Well, Hades is waiting for her at her dressing room as we speak. It’s only a matter of time before Persephone heads back and confronts him.”

“Oh. Is this the first time they’ve spoken since…”

“Yes. And I’ve held him off many times before, but this time I felt something. Something really strong, as if it was telling me not to interfere. So, while I know Persephone wants to avoid him, I decided to let it happen. Though… I don’t really know what’s going to happen now. I just hope Persephone is strong enough to handle it.”

***

Persephone headed down the hallway down the stairs. _‘Why would Eros only drop off only one of the bottles? That’s unlike him.’_ Though the question was more of a passing thought.

She held her dress down the stairs where it looked pretty much deserted at this point, and saw the dressing room at the end of the hall. _‘Ok, so once I get the champagne, I can get my phone and call Eros if he isn’t there.’_

She reached the door, and opened it, and closed the door behind her, only to look ahead and stop dead in her tracks, with wide eyes and mouth glued shut.

“It’s… nice to see you again, Kore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to mentally and emotionally prepare myself for this next chapter. Gaia give me strength...


	5. How They Met Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the chapter that inspired me to write this story.

_“Hades, please I beg you, I thought you wanted to be with me! Why are you doing this!” Persephone cried. Hades looked down in shame. “You are the Goddess of Spring. We were both fooling ourselves thinking this could work.” Demeter stepped in between their argument, grabbing Persephone’s arm. “See Kore? They use women like toys and discard them when they’re done.” She shook her mother’s hand off her “NO! I refuse to believe that!” She turned to Hades with pleading eyes, tears pouring down her face. “Hades, you can’t let my mother talk to you like that, you are not like that, PLEASE fight for me!” Hades stepped backwards slowly, with an expression she no longer recognized, making Persephone shake with severe anxiety. “Kore, it’s over. Go home.”_

“It’s… nice to see you again, Kore.”

Persephone, bombarded with unwanted memories, straightened up, and put a blank look on her face. “It’s Persephone. Nobody has called me Kore in over a decade.”

“Right… sorry.” He looked at the flowers he was holding. “Oh, uh these are for you.” He awkwardly held out the flowers for her to accept.

Persephone looked at the flowers and back up at him. “Flowers? Really?” She said with no amusement in her voice.

“I know, I know, but I didn’t know what else to get you.” He rubbed his hair with the free hand. She felt her heart flutter ever so slightly, at the very distant memory of how charming his awkwardness was. She shook off that feeling, reminded by everything else that followed that memory. “You shouldn’t have gotten me anything. You shouldn’t even be here.”

“You weren’t returning any of my calls. And… I just really wanted to talk to you.” Persephone looked over to the vanity on her end, then leaning against it, flipping her hair out of her face before crossing her arms at him. “Well I was ignoring your calls. I really did NOT want to talk to you. But here you are, in my dressing room, uninvited. I have half a mind to get you escorted out.”

Hades put the flowers down. “Would you please at least hear me out?” Persephone huffed. “Oh this should be good.” She walked over to a lounge chair that was towards the back of the room and sat down. “Please, justify your actions to make yourself feel better.”

“That’s not fair Persephone-“ “DON’T YOU DARE talk to me about what’s fair, Hades. You have no right. Now are you going to talk or not?”

Hades sighed deeply “Look, I know I hurt you…”

“But little did we know, he had a brain all along!” She said sarcastically.

“Persephone!”

She dismissed his outrage. “Keep going. I’ll ad-lib if I want to.”

“I know I hurt you, and I regret ever making you feel that way...”

She checked her nails “You know, we could just end it here, and I’d be content.”

Hades put both his hands up in annoyance. “Ok, if you’re not going to hear me out, then I won’t talk. You’re acting like a child.” “I wasn’t a child then, and I am certainly not a child now.” She stood up from the chair. “Also, you think I even want to hear you out, when you are the one forcing yourself into my life, after YOU Hades were the one who forced me OUT.”

Hades took a step towards her. “You really think being in the Underworld would have been good for you?”

She took a step herself. “You never gave me the chance!”

“Being in the Underworld is not a fairy tale! I was only trying to save you in the long run. You would have resented it. You cannot convince me otherwise!” Persephone groaned with her head falling back. “GODS Hades, I wish we would have had this conversation AGES ago, but it’s a little too late for this!” She looked back at him “You can’t bring this conversation to me AFTER you let me go like I was nothing. It changes nothing.” She walked past him and went to grab her purse.

“Kore-“

She turned quickly back at him with a snarl “It’s PERSEPHONE, you stupid, stupid god! What will it take for you to listen to me? For GODS SAKE, even my MOTHER calls me Persephone now, what will it take to have your respect as well?”

“I do respect you! But you can’t stand there and say I made the wrong choice. I never wanted to hurt you, but it was the right thing to do. You simply didn’t belong there!” Hades pointed his whole arm behind him, gesturing where the Underworld was. Persephone's shoulders dropped in exhaustion. “That’s where you fucked up Hades. I don’t really care what you thought was right, because you made that choice on your own. And further more, stop saying that I wanted to be in the Underworld, when that wasn't the case at all. I wanted to be with you! Whether it was in the Underworld or not!”

“Persephone-”

“NO. No, you want to force yourself into my life? You really want to talk? You’re going to hear from me first.” She stopped, closed her eyes, took a deep breath.

She opened her eyes. “You broke my heart.” She held up her hand to start counting with her fingers “You hurt me, You HUMILIATED me, You casted me out like I was nothing, and after everything we had been through together, after trusting you with everything, you just gave up. I then became the silly little goddess who fell in love with the unseen one, who didn’t return her affections! What a joke!”

“Persephone, you have to know-“

“After that day, I was forced to live under intense security by my mother. She never let me out of her sight ONCE. When I begged for independence, she would say _‘Well you’re not good at making decisions, just look at what happened between you and Hades?’_ it always shut me up, because she was right! I was the one that was publicly humiliated by it, and I was so ashamed, I couldn’t fight her. I was a simple, unnoticeable, and sheltered goddess again, and I feared that’s what I always would be.”

“Please, I only wanted what was best for you, I never thought-“

She ignored him. “I would write to you. Send you letters, filled with all that I felt for you, and how much I longed for you to save me.” She knew she would cry, and with alcohol still slightly in her system, the tears would be even harder to hold back. “I wrote in detail, plans of how we could be together. I truly wanted to believe that you still loved me. And that maybe one day, you would save me from this miserable life.”

“I know. I wanted to talk to you, but-“

She ignored him again, needing to get this out before she was emotionally unable to “But then one day, I realized that you were never going to come for me. You truly meant what you said that day. And I had never felt so ashamed in my entire life. So I stopped looking to you for hope or imagining you would be my knight in shining armor. I gave up on you, finally.”

She held her arms up “And guess what? I did it. I did what you and many others could not. I stood up to my mother and I succeeded. Now, I have all the freedom in the world. And I did it on my own.” She pointed to herself.

Hades moved towards her with his hand reached out “Persephone” She shifted to deny his advance. He dropped his hand, and with the other placing it on his heart. “Please believe me when I say I’m so sorry. You meant so much to me, you still do, but I know that I failed you, and all I want now is to beg for your forgiveness and-”

“HA. Failed me?” She turned around, quickly wiped tears that might have escaped, and got her purse. “Let me tell you about failure. I used to think I was a failure because of you. How hard I tried and the countless sleepless nights I worked just to find a solution to be with you, only to be met with the deepest and most painful rejection. But the thing about failure Hades, is that failures are the ones who have tried. At least I tried Hades.” She grabbed the flowers and shoved it back to Hades, and he instinctively grabbed them. “You didn’t try when Zeus took your birthright. You didn’t try to not be God of the Dead. And you didn’t try for me. You didn’t try for anything in your life.” She turned around and grabbed her coat and headed towards the door, then turned back to him. “And that doesn’t make you a failure. It makes you a coward.” She opened the door, letting it slam behind her.

Eros, waiting by his car outside, looked and saw Persephone walking towards the exit. When she ended up outside, he waved at her. “Persephone!” She stopped and looked at him for a moment. She had a very tense energy around her and he could feel it from the distance. She slowly walked towards him, teeth wired shut eyes glossy. He ran up to her, holding her face in his hands. “Hey, you alright?” She looked at him, but instead of nodding, her eyes starting watering and she was unable to hold back a sob in her throat. “Oh Sweetie” He held her in his arms, and she started to cry. “I didn’t cry. I didn’t cry.” He rubbed her back. “I’m proud of you, but it would’ve been okay if you did, you know that right?” She nodded on his chest.

“Hey, come on, everyone went home, and I got everything in the car. Lets get out of here.” He walked her to the passenger side and with that they drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not, this is not the end.


	6. Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros and Persephone discuss a very interesting future event.

“Two Iced Strawberry Mochas!” yelled out the centaur barista.

“Oh, that’s me!” Eros sang, as he got up and retrieved the two glasses meant for margaritas, and carefully brought them to the table outside where Persephone was sitting.

They were at a local coffee shop, where they met up once a week to talk about the next stages of her music career.

Persephone looked at the third seat in confusion. “Isn’t Psyche going to join us?” She asked, as she grabbed the drink from Eros’s hand, and sipped on the straw. He scooted up, shaking his head. “She’s still working on her dissertation, we’ll meet up with her later.” She shook her head in disbelief “Can’t believe she’s doing that again. How much longer does she plan to stay in school?” He took a sip and wiped the whipped cream off his mouth. “As long as there is a class, she’s going to take it. She’ll be getting her third doctorate soon.” Persephone used her fingers to scoop the extra whip cream to then eat it. “Geez. What a woman.” Eros nodded “You’re telling me. She’s already so much smarter than I am, but still, she says she wants to make use of her immortality.” “She does better than most.”

Eros stopped sipping his drink. “That’s a fact! Anyways, back to business! The Majestic Theater was a hit, and I’m sure there will be many more opportunities to go back!”

Persephone fidgeted with her straw “Yeah…” Eros noticed the lack of enthusiasm. “What is it?” “Oh, it’s nothing…” he then leaned forward on his wrists “You’re not still hung up on the whole ‘Hades was there’ thing, are you?”

She looked out for a moment, then sighed. “It was just out of nowhere, and it took me completely off guard. I don’t want to be surprised like that again.” “It's understandable, but if you want a career out of this, that Theater is one of the most revered locations for artists. If the opportunity came up again, we’d be foolish not to take it.” She sighed again, taking another sip of her drink, her arms circling her drink. “Yeah I guess you’re right.”

“Furthermore, you got to tell Hades off. Wasn’t that something you’ve always wanted?”

She looked down, eyes squinted at the thought, “It was something I knew one day would happen, and I prepared myself for it. I never wanted it to happen.”

Eros reach across the table and held her hand. “You did well. I hope you know that.”

She smiled slightly. “Thanks.”

He let go of her hand and lifted his glass to drink the remainder of the coffee. “So… do you think he was sorry?” Persephone shrugged. “I don’t really know, but whether he is sorry or not, there’s just some things I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive.”

“And you are perfectly justified in that. We can change the subject, but just promise me one thing?” She nodded “Sure.”

“You don’t have to forgive him, but don’t fall into the trap of grudges or commit an act of wrath against him. That never ends well for gods.”

Persephone laughed. “As much as I am angry at him, I don’t think I’ll ever have the heart to hurt him.”

Eros’ eyes widened at the possible undertones of that statement. “Oh?”

Persephone looked up at him and backtracked, “I… that came out wrong…”

He giggled, “No worries, we’ll brush past that. For now.”

He moved his now empty drink to the side of the table. “Ok, Love god sesh is over, time for the next event!” Persephone laughed at his enthusiasm “Ok, I just don’t want to do another house party for awhile.” “Well you are out of luck! Ares and Aphrodite are having a house party to celebrate their anniversary!” He said almost nonchalantly.

Persephone spit out her drink. “Eros!” He leaned towards her. “Oh come on, it’ll be like old times!” She moved her almost finished drink to the side, needing more space mentally and physically to think about this. “That’s not the issue, wait, anniversary? They aren’t married...” He shook his head “No no, their anniversary of when Hephaestus caught them in the act, forcing Aphrodite to finally divorce him!”

Persephone groaned “Of course it is, but that’s kind of fucked up. Hephaestus didn’t do anything wrong.”

Eros flipped his hand at her “Oh please, he wanted out of that marriage too, he just was very non-confrontational about it.” Persephone shook her head. “Still, he was pretty upset about it from what I heard.”

Eros started making dramatic gestures, speaking nonchalantly, “Oh no, a god was upset about something in the past caused by another god! What a new thing that has never happened before, ever, and will never happen again!” Persephone laughed “Shut up! Ok I get it!”

Eros laughed “So anyways, they are having a party and inviting the entire Pantheon!”

“Even Hera and Zeus?” She asked skeptically. “Everyone! They want it to be an event for the gods!”

Persephone then zeroed her eyes on Eros, suddenly realizing what this could mean. “… This is going to be another orgy, isn’t it?”

Eros, holding a look of mischief “…………….. whaaat? …No…”

Her suspicions did not waver, “This is where I perform, and Ares and Aphrodite attempt to have their way with me.”

Eros smirked. “What, again?” Persephone threw her napkin at him in fake annoyance, “Stop!” He laughed as he blocked it. “Hey, don’t tell me that wasn’t a fabulous experience for you!” She groaned as she leaned back in her chair with her hands in her face. “I can’t believe we keep having this conversation, you act like you ENJOY the idea of me having sex with your parents.” “I’m not saying I get off on it, but sexual exploration is like my THING. And like it or not, my mother is the best in the business.”

“You’re telling me…” Persephone muttered under her breath. Eros continued teasing her “Ah!”

She took her hands off her face, and sighed. “OK OK fine! But I haven’t done anything with them in years, mainly because it was exhausting trying to keep up with them. I don’t like the idea of showing up expecting to get ravished, it’s a bit nerve-wrecking.” He held his hands up to her. “Look if you don’t want to do anything, all you have to do is say the word and I’ll get you out of there. Besides, that part won’t be until much later into the night. The afternoon portion is where everyone is keeping face.” She pondered on that for a moment. “Ok, that does make me feel a little better.”

“Good. So, they asked me if you would perform a few songs with a guitar accompanist, just something for ambience. Funky, sexy, upbeat, etc.” She questioned that scenario. “That’s it?”

“Persephone, they specifically asked for you. I’m pretty sure that’s ‘not it’” Eros winked at her. She whined, “Oh my gods EROS! Are you saying they’re gonna pay me for sex?” He gasped dramatically, “NO, think of it as a perk!” “You just said I wouldn’t have to do anything!”

“And I said just say if you don’t want to, and you won’t have to! And you haven’t said no yet, so moving forward!” Persephone whined even more. “Uhhhh!”

Eros laughed at her irritation. “Just think of it they are paying you VERY well for your talent.” She threw another napkin at him. “You are so bad!” He caught that one this time, and flew it like a flag, “Guilty!”

She brought her drink back over and stirred the now melted whip cream into the drink before sipping it. “Ok, so IF I decide to take this gig, when is it?” He checked his phone. “Next Friday.”

She stopped her movements. “That’s nowhere near enough time for me to prepare and practice!”

Not taking his eyes of his phone, he used one hand in a patting motion. “Calm down, you wont have to do a million different songs. Just play for 15-20 minutes, take a 15-minute break, repeat twice, and you’re done! Easy peasy.”

“Eros, that’s easily 20 songs…” He puts his phone down. “Then it’s a good thing you have more than that! We’ll go to my place this weekend to pick the songs, and I already have a guitarist in mind perfect for the job.”

“Ok, but I have to visit the mortal realm all day Sunday. I promised my mother I would help her out with the launching of her new barley mother products.”

“Saturday evening it is then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will re-read my story thinking "Oh my god, update please!" Then I go, "Oh wait, that's me. Dammit." Lol.  
> As for the tags I have added, do not worry, they are DEFINITELY on the way. Your girl just likes a lot of build up. ;)


	7. 5 o'clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades reflects over his impromptu conversation with Persephone, as well as a past memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Masturbation/Thoughts of Oral Sex

It has been three days since their conversation at the OMT, and Hades kept replaying it over and over in his head.

_“…That makes you a coward.”_

A coward, huh? Not something he didn’t know, but nobody had outright said it like that before. It stung nonetheless, but he deserved it.

He laid in bed with his crippling insomnia, thinking about if it was wise to try to approach her again. Of course she might as well have told him she never wanted to see him again. Even so…

She looked so radiant that night. The light gold sparkling dress that hugged her curves just right, her eyes as big and beautiful as ever, though she looked slightly older, taller, confident. She looked like a fully realized Goddess.

And her singing. He had never heard it before, but the way her voice rang through his ears made him question how he had gone his entire life without hearing it. It was like a siren that was designed specifically for him. He was utterly weak by it. In fact, everything about her was a seduction to his senses.

All the sudden, a memory of her in his bed pops up in his head, _“Please Hades… don’t make me beg…”_

He slapped his hand over his face. _‘Gods, why am I thinking about that now?’_ His guilt was already high enough. He got up, put on his robe and headed downstairs. He walked into his kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge. ‘ _Well, it is 5 o’clock,’_ He justified, as he started to down the drink.

He finished near half the bottle in one gulp, and he became disgusted with himself. “What the fuck is wrong with you, old man,” he murmured to himself. He leaned over the countertop with his head on him forearms. “I really thought she was better off.” _“you made that decision on your own”_ he heard her voice in his head again. “I can’t even argue with her in my own head!” He brought his hands to his face. “What else was I supposed to do? I couldn’t bear the thought of her suffering in this realm…”

_“I wanted to be with you, whether it was in the Underworld or not.”_

“I get it, but I didn’t want to hurt you.” He couldn’t help but continue to argue with her in his head out loud.

_“you broke my heart”_

“!” Something about that line made something surge within him, and he instinctively pitched his bottle onto the wall, causing it to shatter and the remaining liquid spread over the wall and floor. “Shit, I need to get a hold of myself.” He went to grab a broom and dustpan to get the shattered glass, then came back and crouched down to sweep it up. He internally continued his attempt to justify himself. _‘Maybe I thought if I kept her, she would eventually not want to be with me, and we’d be stuck in a loveless marriage. I don’t think either of us would have wanted that.’_ He found a small piece that his broom wouldn’t pick up, and when he grabbed it, it cut his finger. _‘Fuck’_ he thought, as he sucked his finger, then couldn’t help but remember a time this also happened.

_“Hades! You’re hurt!” She grabbed his hand, after he accidentally sliced his thumb while prepping dinner, and placed his thumb in her mouth. “P-Persephone its fine, I’m used to stuff like this” She looked at him with sad eyes, eyes that were designed to heal with a single look. “Just because you’re used to it, doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.” She went back to sucking at the wound. He never felt something so incredibly intimate, yet so erotic at the same time. He felt himself getting hard at the gesture, blushing like a teenager. “It… it should be ok now.” He quickly pulled his hand away, only to see a look on her face he could only describe as lust. “Hades…” she looked at him and he nearly came on the spot with the way she looked and the way she said his name._

_“Perse-Persephone!” He started saying her name, until she reached down to caress him through his pants. “You don’t need to do that…” He went to grab her hand away, but she brushed it off as she slipped her hand inside. “I want to do this for you…”_

He started mindlessly pumping his own cock at the memory, but by the time he realized what he was doing, it was too late. He had a painful erection that wasn’t going to go away, he needed to take care of this now.

He set the picked glass on the counter and walked back to his bathroom, into the shower. He needed to get ready for work anyways. He entered the hot shower with his painful hard-on that he inflicted upon himself, then leaned forward against the tile on his forearm. _‘I’m already in hell.’_ He went to work, slowly pumping himself again with his head against the wall looking down on himself.

_“_ _Hades, I want you to come for me” he remembers her saying. Remembering how he leaned back against the countertop and the image of her going down on him. She was perfectly tender and forceful with him. He had never felt like a God more than he did when he was intimate with her. Than when he did when he knew he was close and he tried to push her head off to spare her the mess, but pushed his hand away and sucked even harder-_

“Fuck!” He came all over the shower tile in front of him. He groaned at the release for a moment, and then sighed out of self-disgust. _‘Well, at least I won’t have a hard-on at the office.’_ He thought, as he manipulated the shower stream onto the wall to wash it down the drain.

He got dressed and when he walked downstairs, he caught Cerberus and big John licking at the wall where his drink was nearly evaporated. “No, no, no, don’t drink that! Dogs out! Lets go!” He clapped and they dispersed.

He looked back at the stain that started to form on his wall, realizing what a complete and utter idiot he was, and sighed in defeat. His knees fell to the floor.

How. How did he let go of her so easily?

He knew she was right. He gave up on her, because it was the least problematic outcome.

No... No, it was because he was afraid of being hurt himself. But it backfired, as it ended up hurting her so bad, she refused to even speak to him. She went through hell of her own for years after that, hopeless, while he remained the same. Of course she would be angry at him. Who wouldn't be.

His phone let off a notification sound in his pocket. He took it out with an annoyed huff, and saw an automated message.

"PARTY AT APHRODITE'S NEXT FRIDAY @ 7PM - MUSICAL GUEST PERSEPHONE - PLEASE REPLY Y TO CONFIRM RSVP"

He knew if he really wanted to make things right, he would have to try harder. No more excuses. He knew he loved her, and if there was a slight chance that she loved him back, then he would have to try harder than anything he has ever tried to do in his life. He hit a button and pushed send.

He also knew that it would take time. She wouldn't run to him the first time he apologized, why think it would work the second time. Third. However many times, he wasn't sure. But he had to do something, he knew that now.

He just hopes that it’s not too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for commenting and bookmarking my story! Even just one comment really motivates me and keeps me writing! I try to update twice a week, if not more. I also have a lot of favorite stories I follow, so I do my best to not keep everyone waiting too long. Again, thanks for the support and I hope to continue to earn it!  
> Also, if you were happy with this chapter, you ain't seen NOTHING yet. ;)


	8. Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone's new guitar accompanist is not who she expects. You could say she... didn't sea it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I like puns.

It was Saturday at 2pm, and Persephone reluctantly agreed to meet up at Eros’ house.

She set her binder on the coffee table, annoyed. “You know I have all my music notes and equipment at my house, it would’ve been a lot easier to meet there!” Eros laughed it off. “Oh relax, this isn’t the first time you’ve hauled your equipment somewhere. And besides, all I told you to bring was your song binder. That’s hardly worth calling ‘equipment’. Also, my house is designed very similar to my mother’s house, so the acoustics in here will be a great help.”

Persephone rolled her eyes “Ok whatever, anyways, so who is going to play the guitar for me? You still haven’t told me.” Eros tapped his fingers together maniacally “Oh no one special…” “Hey! No one special my ass!” A voice was heard, as a green figure stepped out from the bathroom.

Persephone shook her head in shock, “Wha-POSEIDON?”

“Surprise! He’s your accompanist for the event!” Eros cheered.

Persephone vigorously waved her hands in front of her face. “Wait wait wait, since when do you play guitar?”

Poseidon put his hands on his hips “Hey, I’ll have you know, music is how I charmed Amphitrite!”

“You sure it wasn’t threatening to destroy the world with hundreds of hurricanes, if she didn’t marry you?” Eros said sarcastically, as he was walking into the kitchen.

Scratching his head in response, “Eh who knows, it happened so long ago, my memory is fuzzy. Nevertheless, I AM great at the guitar!”

Persephone still confused, “Poseidon, no offense, but I’ve never even HEARD of you playing an instrument, let alone a guitar. Why didn’t I know about this?”

Poseidon picked up the guitar and put the strap over his shoulder “Well you never asked!” and he started to strum a bit. “That’s… actually a fair point.” Persephone sighed, looking at the wall.

Poseidon stopped strumming. “Are you concerned?”

Persephone, snapping out of it, “No! Well, ok please don’t take this the wrong way, but don’t you think this is a bit strange? I mean it’s just that we haven’t really spoken since the… um…” Poseidon held up his hand. “Look, we don't have to talk about it...” She sighed. “No… it’s ok, really. I know everyone walks on eggshells around me when it comes to that, and I don’t want that to be the case. I want to be mature about this. And I don’t have issues with you personally, so I don’t see a problem with this.”

She sat down in a chair, opening her binder. Poseidon sat down on the couch across from her. “Great! Ok, so what exactly are we doing?” She turned the binder towards Poseidon, so that he could read it from his view. She flipped through the pages. “So here’s the book with all my songs. Most have a very repetitive chord; some may be a little more complicated. Are you sure you can learn this all in less than a week?”

He skimmed through the list “Hell yeah! If I can memorize an entire album by listening to it in a day and a half, I can learn music, especially if you have the notes written down. Don’t worry about me!” Then Eros came back in with a tray of three glasses of water with lemon. “And worse comes to worse, we can have a music stand and have music sheets set up in case he does feel unsure about it.” Poseidon nodded “Yeah, that wouldn’t hurt!”

Persephone shrugged and smiled “Ok well, great! So, I guess we should pick out the songs!”

Eros leaned over to see the book from his angle. “Alright, so here is what I was thinking…”

***

They were practicing for a few hours, when Eros had left to go pick up Psyche, and then stop to pick up dinner for everyone. Poseidon and Persephone continued practicing while they waited and were getting along very well.

“Oh can you do Watermelon Sugar? I LOVE that song!” Persephone laughed “Sure thing!” She went to highlight the song on her list. “So you and Amphitrite did a lot of music back in the day, huh?” He went to adjust his strings on the guitar “Sure did! We even got our son Triton to follow suit, and then his daughters, and so on! Runs in the family I guess.” “Wow I had no idea.” Poseidon started to test the strings “Well it's really more of a personal thing than a professional one.” “Yeah, I suppose I can understand that.”

Without looking back up, he asked, “What got you into music anyways? I mean, you started a few years ago, right?”

She nodded to confirm, “Yeah, well once I moved to Olympus, I suddenly had the time to pursue it. Plus, it was a great outlet for me. I’ve come to learn that even though I am the Goddess of Spring, it is only part of who I am.”

He took the strap off over his head and set the guitar down next to him on the couch. “How did your mother take it? You living out here I mean? If you don’t mind me asking…” She shook her head unbothered by the question. “No, of course not. While my mother and I have a much better relationship now, it was very hard for her at the time. She got really depressed, and while I’m capable of doing her job if I absolutely had to, I reminded her that just because I was leaving doesn’t mean I don’t love her, I just needed space. She was upset, but she eventually came around. Overall, I’m happy with how things turned out.”

Poseidon took a sip from his glass. “That’s really badass of you. I wish I could’ve been of better help to you both back then.” Persephone went to grab her water too. “It wasn’t your battle to fight. I don’t blame you at all.” “Well that’s good to know.”

Poseidon stared at his glass for a moment, before blurting out, “At the fear of getting yelled at, can I ask you something?” She giggled. “Sure.”

He asked his question, face still on the glass. “Do you think… maybe since you forgave Demeter, do you think there would be a chance to forgive Hades?”

Persephone’s face suddenly fell, not saying anything right away. He looked up, seeing the face of hers and immediately starting to fall back. “Forget it, sorry! I was out of line, it's completely not my business. Sorry, I completely understand if you don’t want me to perform with you anymore-“ She grabbed his arm to shut him up, “No, shut up! Don’t worry about it! I’m kind of glad that you asked. Most people would talk behind my back with stuff like that. I’m glad you’re being straight with me.”

“Well you’re welcome I guess?”

She let go of his arm and relaxed in her chair. “But I am curious, why ask me something like that?”

Poseidon sighed. “Well… I guess I was just mostly curious about the whole… thing. I never really got the full details, other then what was in the official agreement. But it was very clear that reading it and living it were two different things. I don’t want to pry; I know it’s none of my business. But he is my brother and I love him. And… I guess I always saw you as a little sister. I guess I just wanted to know the facts for myself.”

Persephone looked at him with a very empathetic look. “That’s… extremely sweet of you. I had no idea you saw me like that. I wish you would’ve spoken to me when I moved here.”

He held his arms out, “Well, I’m here now! Though I was worried that you would hate the idea of being around me, because of… you know.” Persephone set her glass down. “Of course not, you have been very respectful to me. Something I didn’t expect from you. Uh, no offense!” He laughed. “None taken. And you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

She rested the side of her head on her hand that was propped by the armchair. “It’s not that I don’t want to answer, it’s just… ‘I don’t know’, is the best I can come up with right now. I’ve wasted so many years waiting on him, that I just can’t forget it so easily. I hated him for what he did, or what he didn’t do I should say, and I was prepared to live with that forever. But then… he shows up out of nowhere and completely throws me off and now…” As she pauses to gather her thoughts, Eros and Psyche bursts in through the front door.

Both beings looked at the entrance, and see Psyche holding up two large white bags, “Ok! We’re back with the Pad Thai!” Eros follows in behind her, both heading towards the kitchen. “I don’t hear any practicing!”

Poseidon yelled out at them, “We were just talking for a bit; we’ll get back to it in a sec!”

Persephone suddenly grabbed her notebook and closed it. “No worries, um, I think I’m done for the day. I’ll message you both when I’m free next to rehearse.”

Eros peeked out from behind the counter “But we just brought food…”

She grabbed her purse and started to head towards the door. “Sorry, I just realized how late it was, and I do have to be at my mother’s at first light. I’ll pay you back for it!” Then she quickly went out the door.

Eros came out from the kitchen and put his hands on his hips. “Poseidon, what was the ONE THING I told you not to do?”

Poseidon scrunched his eyes in guilt “Not talk about Hades...” “And let me guess… you talked about Hades…” Poseidon fidgeted with his hands, “Maybe?”

Eros slapped his hand on his face. “Geez, I can't let you kings out of my sight.”

***

Persephone drove home, parked in her garage and turned off her car. She sat there, reflecting on her conversation with Poseidon.

_“…do you think there would be a chance to forgive Hades?”_

‘For a god that’s notoriously aloof, he does make a lot of sense.’ She thought, but then immediately shook her head in denial.

“No! Stop! What he did was unforgivable. He was the one in the wrong. He doesn't deserve my forgiveness. If he cared, he wouldn’t have-He would’ve-“

_“I never wanted to hurt you.”_

She sighed and her head fell forward on the steering wheel. “First Hades shows up at the theater, then Poseidon shows up for the first time in forever while being all philosophical? What the fuck is happening with my life right now? I’m not ready for all this. Not yet.” She lifted her head and then picked up her phone, going through her contacts. She hesitated, but then pressed a name and held the phone up to her ear.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this again…” she said to herself

“Well hello there, what do I owe the pleasure?” A familiar masculine voice answered.

She took a breath to calm her nerves, so she wouldn’t sound shaky. “Hey! Um… could you come over? I need… a distraction…”

“…Say no more, I’m on my way.” And the phone call disconnected.


	9. House Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone invites a friend over for a much needed mental and physical break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Oral/Vaginal Sex

As she was folding her laundry in her living room, preparing to pack a day bag to her mother’s in the morning, a knock came on Persephone’s door. With a deep breath, she walked past her entry way and opened it for her guest.

“Record time or what?” He smirked as he leaned against the doorway.

She giggled nervously. “Yeah, I guess. Please come in.” He entered the house and looked around “You’ve done well with the place since I was last here, which was how long ago again?” She looked up as if looking into her thoughts, “I guess a couple months?” He stopped to look at her. “Try eight.”

She was silent for a moment. “I’m sorry Ares… I guess time just got away with me and so much has been on my mind-“ Ares laughed a bit at her guilty expression, “Hey chill, I’m not mad, quite the opposite. I thought you were actually becoming happy, you wouldn’t need to call me over like this anymore.” She gasped slightly, almost insulted, “I would never call you over just for _that_. I really do enjoy your company. It’s refreshing.”

He laughed at that too. “That’s something I don’t hear often.” She walked up to him and held his bicep. “Well its true. Regardless of our history, I could always be honest with you.” He looked at her hand, then back up at her with a suspicious look. “And as I recall, you hated the fact that I was always honest with you. You always hated when I asked you questions.” She shoved him slightly. “Only because you asked questions to get a rise out of me, which I don’t appreciate.” He shrugged at her, “Better than you bottling it all up inside. That can’t be good either.”

She rolled her eyes and walked over to move her laundry basket to the opposite side of the couch. “Well aren’t you just the therapist these days.”

He stood at the opposite end, “Persephone, tell me what’s going on. You don’t call me last minute for this for nothing. I want to know what I’m dealing with.”

She huffed at him as she walked back over to him. “Well what YOU’RE dealing with-“ He grabbed at her hand and rubbed it with his thumb. “You know what I mean.”

She sighed heavily as she looked down, “Fine. I’ve been struggling to keep my resolve against Hades, but since he showed up at my performance, I keep having these old feelings come up, and then Poseidon hits me with the ‘forgiveness’ advice, but I don’t want to forgive him. But at the same time, I don’t want to hate him either. I don’t know what to do or how to go about feeling like this.”

Ares nodded in understanding. “I see.”

“I just feel so incredibly… pathetic, because just the fact that it even crosses my mind to forgive him is overwhelming. I just don’t want to feel like this right now.”

Ares grabs her other hand and then goes to caress her elbows toward him. “Well, I can help with that. Are you sure you want to do this?” She closed her eyes and nodded. “Yes, just for the night though. I do have to leave in the morning.” He leaned in to touch their foreheads. “No problem. You want to just get right into it?” She smirked “A little foreplay wouldn’t hurt.” He laughed “Not what I meant but ok, and level of intensity?” She looked up at him. “Normal is fine. I’m not feeling rather experimental.” “Ok then.” As he cups her cheeks with both hands and slowly draws her in for a slow and sensual kiss.

He kissed her, holding her there while her hands float up to rest on his ribcage. He pulls her in tight as their kiss slowly becomes more intense, moving his hands toward her back. He slips his hand underneath her shirt and motions her to straighten her arms up to remove her shirt completely. He wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses her again and starts fondling her through her strapless bra. He reaches around and skillfully unclasps her bra, as it quickly falls, he starts tweaking at her nipples. She shivers slightly at the quick contact as she runs her hands up his hair to scratch his head, as if to approve of what he was doing.

He kneels in front of her and takes one breast into his mouth and sucked on it while fondling the other. She looked down at him with glazed eyes, continuing her head scratch of approval, while he maneuvered to the other breast to give it the same treatment. His hand dropped from one best and he reached down to his shirt to pull it up as far as he could with one hand, then quick detached himself from the other breast to remove his shirt completely, his skin starting to produce sweat.

He unzipped her shorts she was wearing, and quickly pulled them down, seeing the thong she was wearing. Once she was naked except for the underwear, he picked her up by the waist and sat her on the arm of the couch facing away from it.

Before she could question the odd seating choice, he ripped the thin underwear off with ease, took it off awkwardly between her ass and the couch, and threw the now ruined underwear off to the side. “Hey! I never sai-Ohh oh…” She never got to finish her sentence when he dove down head first between her thighs and put his mouth over her clit. His tongue when immediately to work, his arms wrapped under her thighs and his hands held her thighs apart. The lack of preparation for this attack made her that much more sensitive, and she was unable to really do anything other than speak inconsistently “Ares… uh I, gods you jerk! I can’t handle it so fast… YES, like that UH FUCK!” She was close to the edge, when he felt the pulses, stood up quickly and picked her up to turn her around on the couch, she stood up and leaned over with her hands now on the arms of the couch, he dropped is pants over hovered over her, pulling her naked back to his bare chest.

He moved to position his dick to her entrance. “You sure you don’t want it rough?” She breathed heavily and attempted to turn her head to look at him. “Just don’t make me sore, I do have to work in the morning!” He moved her hair to the side, then grabbed her waist with both hands, “Good enough.”

He entered her in one slow thrust, making her groan in the slow stretch, just to make sure the angle was good for them, and once she started moving her hips back on him, that’s when he started a rhythm.

He reached around to wrap his hands over her breasts and began to fondle them. “It’s too bad Aphrodite isn’t here. She would’ve loved to suck on these tits while I take you like this.” She tried to think of a witty comeback, but she was already on cloud nine, “Uh… Ares… I can’t… think.” “Shh don’t think. Just imagine it. I bet she would play with your clit like this” He reaches down to rub her clit slightly, making her forehead hit the couch “Uhhhh gods” He then bit her neck, making her violently shake, then continued to whisper in her ear, “But I cant say I’m upset. I love getting to pound your little body like this, and being able to focus completely on getting you to come hard…”

The dirty talk combined with the perfect amount of pressure being pounded in her groin, made for an unbelievable combo in her pleasure “Ares… I’m close…” He continued his manipulations on her, and with his other hand wrapped around her stomach to hold her in place. “I know baby. I got you.”

She felt a warm sensation has he stilled, holding her tight to him, then finally caved into the pleasure herself. Ares and Persephone stayed still for a minute, before he slipped out and picked her up and then both sat on the couch. They laid there side by side with her head on his shoulder.

He was the first to break the silence, “How was that for a de-stressor?” She huffed out a small laugh, “You could’ve drawn it out a little bit longer.” “You said you had to be at work in the morning. Any longer, and you wouldn’t have been able to walk. Trust me.” She patted his leg as she got up. “Yeah yeah.” And walked over to her laundry basket. She picked up a small towel and wiped her crotch and legs, then picked up another towel and threw it at Ares. He caught it and started wiping himself down too. “I hope you also know that Aphrodite isn't mad at you. She understands a relationship is not what you wanted from us.”

She looked at him and then back and her clothes on the floor that she walked towards. “I know. I guess I just mostly feared that you would be mad.” He looked at her with confusion. “Why?” She crossed her arms nervously “Because you were really there for me. And you were really the one who got me to branch out. I just felt like… maybe you just expected more from me at this point.” He shook his head. “Well that’s not how I see it at all. You’re my friend, sex or not. Though sex is highly recommended.”

“Oh stop it!” She laughed as she started putting her clothes back on. “Ok, we’ll I’m afraid I’m going to have to kick you out. I’m tired and need to go to bed.” “Fair enough.” He got up from the couch and started putting his clothes back on as well. “Hey, thanks again for doing the party.” She smiled at him while he got dressed as well. “Well I can’t say I didn’t judge the reason for it, but it’s my pleasure. I’m happy that you guys are happy.”

He walked towards the door. “You know, you deserve to be happy too. Don’t let past bullshit keep you from having something for yourself, cool?” She opened the door and waited for him to step out. “Yeah sure. Thanks.”

She waved goodbye to him, and as she closed the door and locked it, she leaned against it on her back and sighed. _‘Gee, if only it were that simple.’_ And she walked towards her bedroom to get ready for bed.


	10. React

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades goes to a bar in hopes of letting off some steam. Little did he know he would do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I got vaccinated, yay! but I dealt with symptoms for a couple days, so I was unable to focus on this story. Also, I am going to be in the middle of nowhere this weekend, so it will be awhile before I upload another chapter. Thank you for your patience!

“I’ll take one more.”

Hades went to a hole in the wall bar after work, ditching the coat and tie, drinking his stresses of the week away. It had few people in it, with just a couple of booths with people filling them, while Hades sat alone at the bar.

The older looking bartender leaned on the counter while wiping a glass. “As much as I appreciate the business your majesty, I think four glasses in under an hour is enough for now.” Hades never looked up from his near empty glass. “Well good thing I don’t pay for your opinion.” He pushed his glass towards him. “Another one.”

Before the bartender could object again, a yellow figure sat down next to Hades. “He’s good.”

Hades looked over, and wore a very confused look, “Ares. What do I owe the pleasure.”

Ares shrugged as he nodded to the bartender, and the bartender did a two fingered salute to him. “You just so happen to come to a favorite spot of mine. I like to stop here after I did some good work.” Hades rolled his eyes. “Well, usually when you have a good day, I have a rough month.”

The bartender brought Ares his drink and took a sip, followed by a sigh of delight. “Ahhh, I don’t think you realize how right you are.”

Hades furrowed his brow at the comment. “What is that supposed to mean?” Ares looked back at him. “Oh nothing I guess, just muttering to myself. So what’s got your panties in a twist? I never took you for the type to get drunk in public. Something happen?” He teased. Hades looked over at his now empty glass towards the wall in front of him. “Let it go Ares, I’m not in the mood to play your games.” Smirking at full capacity, Ares continued poking at the bear. “Oh really? Because a little birdy told me a certain someone RSVP’d to a party next week.”

Hades gave no physical reaction to his question. “What of it?” Ares leaned back while turning his body towards Hades and fiddling with his drink. “I’m curious. Why now?”

Still no reaction. “Why now what? Now you all don’t get to talk behind my back.”

Ares laughed and swirled his drink, before taking another sip. “Oh no, that’s not why. Plus, we would talk regardless.” Hades sighed in annoyance, “Then what’s the issue, don’t want me to come? Afraid I’ll darken the mood?” Then a mischievous look added on to Ares smirking face, “Oh no, quite the opposite. I reckon you will be quite the entertainment.”

Hades turned his head towards him, as if struck by bad news, “What do you mean by that?”

The bartender then grabbed Ares’ empty glass and he signaled to get another one. “See, I’m smarter than you give me credit for. We’ve always invited you to events, not once have you ever shown up, let alone RSVP. So, I’ll ask again, why now?” Hades continued his futile attempt to hide his intentions. “Again, why NOT now?”

The bartender came back with another glass and Ares grabbed it and set it on the bar. “Oh, come ON, Uncle, you really think I’m THAT stupid? You think Eros is stupid? We know why you’re showing up.” Hades knew he had been figured out, but it’s not like he didn’t see it coming. “Obvious or not, it’s really not your place.”

Ares shook his head in disappointment and turned back towards the bar to take a sip from his drink. A few seconds of silence go by before he breaks it. “You know she doesn’t want to see you right?”

Another few seconds of silence pass, before Hades responds. “I’ll deal with the consequences as they come but thank you for the warning.”

Ares swirled his drink, thinking there must be a way for him to get him to react. “You know, it’s too bad you let her go. Of all the goddesses out there, you had the freshest, juiciest fertility goddess on the market, and you cast her out like a dead fish.”

Hades slammed his glass on the bar and looked at him with his red eyes. “Don’t talk about her like that! I have openly admitted it wasn’t my finest hour, but you cannot possibly understand the difficulties of that situation!” Ares unbothered, took another sip. “I guess not. And from what I gathered from her; she doesn’t quite get it either. Seems like you didn’t do enough explaining. To her, or anyone else.”

Hades then retreated his head back with his eyes close, processing this new information. “Its… wait, you speak with her?” Again, Ares sat there, not making eye contact with Hades. “…you could say that.”

Hades looked at Ares, not knowing what to make of a possible friendship between Ares and Persephone. Ares could see the gears burning in his head. “What, surprised? Surprised that I’m capable of more than causing mayhem and destruction? I have a nice side too.” “I didn’t say that.” Hades defended.

Ares looked at him up and down and decided on something. “Well yes, she does talk to me. In fact, I just came here from her place.” If Hades had a look of shock before, it was exasperated now. “From her place?” Ares shrugged his shoulders and finished another sip. “Yeah. She had a lot on her mind, and being the good friend that I am, I helped her through it.”

Hades didn’t really want to know, but he couldn’t help but ask. “… It was just you there?” Ares slowly turned his head and took the last sip of his drink and sat the glass down, all while staring deliberately at Hades. “Yes. Just me.”

Hades was no fool, he could put two and two together. Was Ares actually insinuating that he and Persephone….

Hades then stood up from his chair. “Leave.” Ares raised his eyebrow at him. “Excuse me?”

Hades’ skin started to slowly get dark. “If you’re saying what I think you’re saying, then I suggest you leave before I do something I regret.”

Ares then pushed his glass away from him and sat so he was facing him, lacing his fingers together and put them in his lap. “And what is it that you think I did?” Hades knew he was tipsy, and that he was probably overreacting, but still he could not quell the anger in his system. “Ares, I’m warning you.” Ares just sat there, acting as if nothing was happening. “And I’m going to call your bluff. What do you think I did with Persephone?”

Hades held his head in one of his hands in disbelief, “Are you telling me that you had…had-“

Ares then crossed his arms at him and had a sinister smile on his face. “Spit it out…. She did.”

Hades then punched Ares is in the face, him nearly falling over in his chair, and the entire bar looked over in shock. After a few seconds of silence with a strong intensity filling the room, everyone suddenly got up and left. Ares grabbed his face that was now starting to bruise, and looked up at him with chaotic red eyes. “You’re going to regret that.” Hade then grabbed his shirt at his collar and pulled him close. “How dare you. What, are you trying to get at me for something? Are you using her to toy with me? What could you possibly have to offer her?”

Ares then grabbed his head and headbutted him.

Hades nearly fell backwards, and Ares held his face, still reeling from a solid punch from the Underworld King. “Pot calling the kettle black there, huh?”

Hades stood where he was and held his now bruised forehead in his hand. “You think I’m just going to stand here and listen to you talk about her like that? Regardless of how she feels about me, I’m not going to let you take advantage of her for some selfish game you’ve concocted in your head!”

Ares now feeling the emotions of frustration, yelled at him. “You really think I would use her? You really think I would take advantage of a perfectly capable woman, who wanted nothing more than to forget about you?”

Hades stopped in his tracks, the pain in his head all but forgotten. “W-what?”

Ares sighed, and held up his hands in defeat. “Yeah, you heard me. Look, I pushed your buttons and I’ll take that. But I’ll tell you something I know for a fact. I can sense hatred from a mile away. And for whatever reason, she holds none towards you.”

Hades looked down in thought. “But she-“

Ares reached over the bar and grabbed a towel and put his ice cubes from his drink into it and pressed it against his cheek. “Women say a lot when they’re mad, trust me I know. But when I was over there, all she wanted was a distraction from the thought of you. All I did was oblige.” Hades sighed and sat back down next to him, “So. You really did have sex with her.”

Ares laughed at his disappointed tone. “Grow up, uncle. We’re just friends.” Hades shook his head. “You’re right, it’s not my place to judge your relationship with her. I’m ashamed that I got that upset.” He set the towel down. “It’s cool. Look, what is between you guys is not my business either. But know this.” He got up and pulled out his wallet. “If shit does go down, I’m on her side. Got it?”

Hades sighed in agreement. “I wouldn’t blame you.”

Ares put the wad of cash down. “Here, it’s on me.”

“You don’t-“

Ares held his hand up as he used the other one to put his wallet back in his pocket. “I insist. See you at the party.” And with that, he left.

The bartender came back from outside and walk back to behind the bar towards Hades. “You still want another drink, your majesty?” He looked at his empty glass. “No… no I don’t think I do anymore.” And with that, he too left.


End file.
